The Dark Lord's Heir
by T-TrainOrTurkeyT
Summary: REWRITE IN PROGRESS: Formerly known as Harry Potter & the Dark Lord's Heir; Potter becomes V's heir. First story attempt. Be nice please! Rated T for possible ideas in the future.
1. A New Beginning

**Harry Potter and the Dark Lord's Heir**

**By: Tauvia L. Siemens**

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing except the plot of this story – Sadly!!!

"Crucio!"

Immediately, high pitched screams of anguish erupted as intense pain pierced his body. The hateful curse word and a high cold laughter that was all too familiar resonated in his ears. A shadowy figure approached but he could bear it no more. With a last glimpse of the dark stranger, he slumped in defeat and gave way to unconsciousness…

Harry Potter awoke and sat bolt upright, drenched in sweat. It had been a terrible night so far for Harry had dreamt about the sinister Dark Lord again and now his scar was burning with such ferocity that he was unable to sleep much longer. Harry got up, went over to his wardrobe, and peered at his reflection in the mirror that hung inside. His green eyes and jet black hair were what stood out most – next to his scar in the shape of a lightning bolt. It was also quite visible that he was underfed and kept locked up a lot due to his scrawny appearance.

As Harry took all this in, he was overcome by a sudden urge of anger and hatred for the Dursley's who made him suffer every summer by starving him and keeping him locked up in his bedroom, only to be allowed out to carry through undignifying chores that only a house elf would do. Harry felt anger towards the Dark Lord for reappearing night after night in his dreams and for all the pain and suffering that was bestowed upon everyone he cared about by the evil man, if that's what he even was anymore. Most of all was the anger Harry had brewing for Dumbledore. The senile old man had forced Harry to live with the Dursley's and then kept him in the dark until he was 11. He made Harry return to Private Dr. every summer where he would be beat and treated even worse than the way the Malfoy's had treated Dobby. Harry had done more at his age than many adults ever even hoped to accomplish and yet Dumbledore did not trust Harry with information of the Order's plans!

By this point, Harry was so furious that he didn't hear the sound of about 20 or so witches and wizards apparating in the street below. As Harry turned away from his wardrobe and made to go sit back down on his bed, he came face to face with none other than Lucius Malfoy and Severus Snape. Harry started to reach for his wand but was unsuccessful for Lucius had kept his wand drawn and used it to make thick ropes bind Harry's limbs together in an almost snake-like way.

"We meet again, Potter! You're coming with us!" was Malfoy's only reply as he watched Harry struggle. Malfoy and Snape grabbed Harry roughly by the arms and started to drag him over to the open window. Harry took a quick glance at his clock on the bedside table which showed the time in bright red numbers. It was four o'clock in the morning. Harry's heart skipped a beat as he slowly realized that he had been a legal-aged wizard for four hours already.

At this split moment of realization, Harry's scar burst into pain again and caused him to scream out in agony. With the blink of an eye, Harry could taste a dirty and foul, rotten rag being shoved into his mouth by an equally rotten, greasy-haired git – Professor Snape! Before Harry could even protest, Blondie and The Git shoved him through the window and forced him to look down into the street below. Harry dearly wished he could close his eyes at that moment, but as is the way with fear, he was unable to. As the image of the street began to focus in Harry's eyes, he saw that there were about 20 or so Death Eaters flanking a lone body. With his tall, slim figure and cold, evil red eyes piercing the night, Harry knew exactly who it was.

Lord Voldemort, the darkest wizard since Grindelwald, stood sneering up at his two most faithful Death Eaters and the struggling Harry Potter. With a quick flick of his wand, Voldemort shouted out the last spell Harry would remember.

"Stupify!" And with that, Harry's head slumped on his chest as he became unconscious and his final thought left him - Lord Voldemort had come for him!

* * *

When Harry awoke at last, it took him a while to figure out what had happened the night – however long ago it was – that Voldemort had come for him. As the pain in his scar came rushing back, he realized with full force just what had happened.

"_We meet again, Potter! You're coming with us!" said Malfoy._

_Malfoy and Snape grabbed him roughly by the arms after binding his limbs so he couldn't move and shoved him through the open window. His scar erupted in pain causing him to scream and Snape shoved a dirty old rag into his mouth. With realization dawning in his eyes, he fearfully looked down into the street below and watched helplessly as Lord Voldemort, surrounded by all of his followers, cast the stunning spell and hit his target._

Harry slowly opened his eyes, wondering where he was. He reached for his glasses that were on the nightstand beside his bed and put them on. Now that he could see again, Harry took in his surroundings. There were white-washed walls and a white linoleum floor. His bed sheets were white, too. The room reminded Harry of a hospital room – white, clean, and sterile. The only exception was that there was no window letting in the bright sunlight that was surely outside. The only escape was a lone door in the corner.

At that precise moment, a mediwizard came in and noticed that Harry was awake and attempting to sit up.

"Stay down, Sir. You need your rest. That was one powerful stunning curse that hit you."

"Where am I? How long have I been here?" Harry asked, a little too defensively.

"Relax. You are quite safe here. You have been out cold for about a week now. As to your current location, My Prince, you are in Riddle Manor, the Dark Lord's home."

Harry's ears started ringing. He thought he must've been hit on the head pretty hard for he could've sworn that the mediwizard had just referred to him as "prince".

"What did you just call me?" snapped Harry who was getting to be quite irritable by now.

"Why, I referred to you as 'My Prince', sir. The Dark Lord ordered it to be so. His exact words to the rest of his followers were, and I quote, 'Harry Potter is to be my heir. You are all to treat him the way that you would treat me. If you fail to obey these orders, you will rue the day that you were born. You all know to address me as the Dark Lord, so are you to address young Harry. He is to be referred to as the Dark Prince.' I was only following my orders, Sir."

"Whatever! So when can I get out of bed? If I'm to be stuck here for a while, I want a chance to explore and get to know this place."

"You can get up tomorrow morning. You'll have to go and eat in the Great Hall with my Lord. You are now under his control and I shall probably never see you again after a couple of minutes. I must go now, My Prince. Rest up and you'll be fine by the morning." And with that, the mediwizard took his leave, leaving Harry quite alone and worried.

Harry wanted to get up and run away from this place but he knew better. He knew he could never escape the Dark Lord in his current condition. Besides, his head still hurt and he _had_ remained relatively unharmed so far. Minus a dark lord, and Harry thought he could get use to this kind of life.

While musing over these thoughts and more, a house elf popped into the room so suddenly that Harry almost fell out of the bed.

"I am sorry, Sir, but I am bringing you your supper, Sir," said the elf in an unnaturally high voice.

"That's ok. I just wasn't expecting you, that's all," Harry responded. "Thanks for the food!" he added.

"Young Master is most welcome, Sir," and with that, the house elf disappeared again with a pop.

When Harry finished eating, his tray and dishes vanished, to the kitchens most likely. It was about seven o'clock now and Harry was starting to feel sleepy. As he yawned, the door to his room opened and in stepped the one person Harry wanted to see the least – Voldemort!

Harry tensed, and growled out through gritted teeth, "What do you want?"

"Harry, Harry, Harry. You would do well to learn your place. Crucio!" said the Dark Lord in a rather calm voice.

As Harry started to writhe in agony and pain, refusing to scream or show weakness, Voldemort just stood there and laughed his cruel laugh. After about only 10 seconds or so, which seemed more like an eternity to Harry, Lord Voldemort finally released the curse. Harry continued to pant with the effort of not caving to Voldemort of all people. As he tried to sit up, he realized with nothing short of panic that he couldn't.

"I see you are wondering. I had your dinner spiked with two potions. One of course, was the draught of peace. You probably noticed that you hardly responded upon seeing me enter the room. Normally you would've attempted to attack, not just growl. The other potion was a special type of muscle relaxant that only activates upon having your body hit with a cruciatus curse for at least 10 seconds."

"Whatever! Why are you holding me here?" Harry asked wishing he could be anywhere else but here – wherever here was!

"Ah, ah, ah, Harry! You're already in a tough spot and you wouldn't want it to get any worse now would you?" taunted Voldemort. "If you must know, I'm keeping you here… because I can! I do believe that kidnapping my mortal enemy comes entitled to me what with being an evil dark lord and all. So while I was at it, I started thinking that perhaps there was a way that…"

"Forget it! I'll never join you! Over my dead body! You got that? I'll never be your servant! Ever!" interrupted Harry, shouting while starting to get the jest of things.

"Silencio!" muttered the Dark Lord rather lazily. "Now listen here, Potter! I know about the misery you've been put through. Dumbledore has put you in an abusive home where they work you like a house elf, starve you, and otherwise keep you locked up in your bedroom. He manipulates you and has your friends running to him whenever there appears to be something wrong with you. I took you away from there. Join me, Potter, and you could be great! There is only power and those too weak to see it! I can give you the salvation you crave. All you have to do is take my mark. Become my heir!"

With his speech said and done, the Dark Lord waved his wand and the silencing charm was removed. Harry started attempting to sit up again. He was about to open his mouth and say something but Voldemort decided to interrupt him first.

"And one other thing, Potter. I believe one of my mediwizards has already informed you that you're to be in the Great Hall at nine o'clock sharp for breakfast. Go down the hall and take a left. Continue down the stairs and around the corner. You can't miss it. We will continue this discussion then. You have until breakfast to give me your answer."

And with that, he left. Harry, alone for the time being, was able to finally gather his thoughts. So much had happened already. He started to seriously contemplate Voldemort's offer. What would the wizarding world think of him if he, Harry, were to join the dark side? Well the answer to that was obvious. Harry had had enough. His decision was made. Tomorrow he would confront Lord Voldemort and give his answer. With these thoughts and more in his head, Harry drifted off to sleep.

* * *

The next morning dawned or rather, a house elf came to wake Harry at 8:30 and claimed that it was morning already.

"Young master should hurry up and get ready, Sir. You's only a half hour to get dressed, washed, and down to the Great Hall. Older master is already up and waiting for you. Hurry, hurry you should!" said the house elf.

"I'm up! I'm up!" yawned Harry rather sleepily and watched the house elf disappear.

Harry got up and took a shower in his own bathroom. When he returned to his room, he found that one of the house elves had returned to tidy up his room for he noticed that the bed was made and their was a set of clean clothes at the foot of the bed. Harry grabbed the clothes and unfolded them. They were a set of very fashionable wizarding robes. They were long and reached all the way to his ankles, just above the floor. They were pure black and the insides were lined with emerald green silk. There was a light summer cloak that went along with the attire. It too was black with green silk lining and fastened around his neck with clasps in the shape of tiny little snakes. There was no doubt about it – the outfit was expensive!

As much as Harry appreciated the new outfit, he chose not to wear it. He still didn't quite trust Lord Voldemort. Instead, he chose to wear the outfit that he had been found in. He quickly dawned his attire of a pair of blue jeans and a blue t-shirt, both of which were too big for him (he had fallen asleep before he changed and that was how the Death Eaters had found him). Satisfied with his appearance, Harry left the room and continued to find the Great Hall where he was supposed to share breakfast with the evil man who had killed his parents. He found it with out any problems. Once there, he gathered his nerve and went on inside where, as the house elf had mentioned, was Lord Voldemort sitting at one end of a very long table.

Harry noticed the elegance of the room. It had beautifully hung curtains made of fabrics that seemed to glitter and sparkle with liveliness. These were, of course, in the various shades of black, green, and silver. What would you expect from a true Slytherin? The torch braziers were intricately carved with various snake images and were lit with a warm and inviting glow. The flames seemed to dance. There was a single large window on the far wall sitting behind the Dark Lord. All in all, the room appeared to be rather cozy, warm, and inviting.

"I see you found your way all right," said Voldemort, startling Harry. "You're early. I like that! Please. Sit down and join me for a plate of…Let's say…Scrambled eggs and toast?"

Trying to find his voice, Harry hesitantly squeaked out a reply. "Sure!"

"There's no need to be shy Harry. Come and sit in this chair next to mine. I wont hurt you – unless you want me too!"

Harry, not wanting to be crucioed so early in the morning, decided not to argue and sat down in the chair where instructed. The food appeared and they started to eat. For a couple of minutes, there wasn't a sound except the chinking and scraping of forks on plates. As if out of nowhere, the silence was broken by Harry gasping in obvious pain. Immediately, as if by reaction, Harry's hand flew to his head clutching his scar, which was the source of his pain.

"Heh, heh, heh, heh! I thought that might get your attention! Now, have you considered my proposal yet?" asked Voldemort.

"I-I have!" gasped Harry as the pain slowly started to subside.

Lord Voldemort glared at Harry with a look that clearly meant, "I'm waiting!"

Hesitant, Harry decided to continue the conversation. "You-You said you could give me freedom, power, and the ability to be myself, not necessarily what the world wants me to be. All I need to do is take your mark, become a Death Eater, and serve you?"

"Indeed! I can give you what most people only dream of. I can teach you things that they don't teach at that school of yours anymore. Anything you want, I can give to you. As I said, you need only take my mark and you could be a free person – free to do as you please! Just take my mark Harry! Now, I have given you long enough to decide. I hope you thought about possible repercussions! Make your decision now Potter and choose carefully!"

After a few more moments, Harry nervously gave his answer.

"Lord Voldemort? I accept!"


	2. Punishment and an Awakening

**A/N:** Okay! Here it is guys! (And gals!) The second chapter of HP and the D.L.'s Heir. I hope I didn't disappoint ya'll with the cliffhanger in the last chapter or the long wait for this one. Anyway, hope you enjoy!

**Last time:**

"_You-You said you could give me freedom, power, and the ability to be myself, not necessarily what the world wants me to be. All I need to do is take your mark, become a Death Eater, and serve you?"_

"_Indeed! I can give you what most people only dream of. I can teach you things that they don't teach at that school of yours anymore. Anything you want, I can give to you. As I said, you need only take my mark and you could be a free person – free to do as you please! Just take my mark Harry! Now, I have given you long enough to decide. I hope you thought about possible repercussions! Make your decision now Potter and choose carefully!"_

_After a few more moments, Harry nervously gave his answer._

"_Lord Voldemort? I accept!"_

"Very well Potter! You made a good choice. Crucio!"

As Harry started to scream in utter agony, all Voldemort did was laugh. After finally releasing the spell, Harry shakily recovered.

"What the fuck was that for?" he shouted while becoming rather irritable.

"Well you see, Potter, I was going to crucio you if you refused. But I thought you would've figured that out. I also like to crucio my new supporters just to see how loyal they are and so that they can learn their place. I was hoping you would figure out that you were doomed to get crucioed no matter what you did!" explained the Dark Lord as he added further, "Seems to me like you aren't quite as smart as everyone gives you credit for!"

Biting back any further remarks that would get him another dose of crucio, Harry shakily snapped back, "I know you are but what am I?"

With a flick of his wand, Harry was in the pain of another crucio. 'I guess that wasn't as bright as I thought it was!" he thought and hung his head in defeat.

"Old habits die hard, don't they, Harry?" taunted Voldemort.

"Oh shut-up you old wrinkly prune!"

"Grumpy today, aren't we?"

"Bite me! – OWW! I can't believe you just bit me! Am I going to become an ugly old vampire now?"

"Wormtail! Round up the other Death Eaters! Tell them they may have some ... fun with our new guest!" shouted Voldemort. "Oh, and make sure you don't hurt him while you're at it. Nothing worse than a cutting curse – or else…!" he added with a menacing glare that was enough to give Snape a run for his money.

* * *

An hour later, Harry sat in his room rubbing a painful neck. The Death Eaters had decided that since they couldn't use any spell that would be worse than a cutting curse, they would just shove him in a barrel and roll him down the stairs a couple times. It was rather amusing! It was at that particular moment of reminiscing that a soft knock was upon the door. Without hesitation, Harry called, "Come in."

"Glad to see you're still in one piece. Might I ask what form of discipline they gave you?" asked a rather conniving Voldemort who appeared to already know the answer he would receive.

"What's it matter? You already know anyway. Why should I tell you?" retorted Harry with as menacing a glare as he could muster.

"Because you really have no choice in the matter now, do you? Besides, I need to know so I can find a suitable punishment for them harming you. It was unacceptable!" he growled. "You wouldn't want to lose any privileges for not telling me now, would you?"

"Privileges? What privileges? You call being harassed and followed all my life privileges? I'm lucky I even have a decent pair of clothes right now, what with the treatment the Dursleys gave me! (No thanks to Dumbledore!)" he muttered the last part hoping Voldemort wouldn't hear…but he did.

'Hmmm. That gives me an idea. Since he considers being allowed to breath and wear clothes as privileges, maybe he might listen and start to consider how far into this he truly is,' thought the Dark Lord. Cutting off Harry's rant, Voldemort said, "Enough of this foolishness Potter! You may rest for whatever is left of the morning. You are to be in the Great Hall for Dinner at 12:00 sharp. Also, you had better be wearing one of the new robes left for you in the wardrobe in the corner. Do I make myself clear?"

Harry chose not to respond but rather to mutter a couple of choice insults under his breath. Again, Voldemort's hearing proved to be better than expected.

"I said, 'Do I make myself clear?'" he questioned, raising his voice and giving a light brandish of his wand to add effect.

"Y-yes! Of course Master! Whatever you wish!" stuttered Harry flinching and taking a step backwards. With a smirk, Voldemort left the room, probably to go and torture some more muggles before lunch. Breathing a sigh of relief, Harry flopped down on to the bed.

'Aye! I sooo did not do that! I couldn't have. It must have been a dirty trick he played. I would never call him "Master"!' thought Harry in denial.

'But you did call him Master. And willingly too! No one forced you to say it. You could have just ignored him but you chose to respond with "Yes Master." You are darker than you realize…' said a little corner of Harry's brain. Choosing to ignore the dark spot that had awoken, Harry feigned a head-ache and went to lie down for a bit. 'Maybe if I act like I'm sleeping, I won't have to go to lunch,' he thought.

Sadly, he was mistaken. At 11:50, Harry awoke, much to his dismay. Looking around the room, he tried to find the thing that had awoken and came face to face with an extremely unpleasant Draco Malfoy.

"Get up Potter! You're going to be late for lunch!" he snarled while adding, "and change those despicable rags you're wearing into something more appropriate! You look like a bloody rag doll."

"And whose going to make me?" Harry snapped back. "There's nothing wrong with these clothes, just because your ego makes you think you're better than me, what with all your money and fancy belongings and stuff."

With a flick of his wand, Draco sent a mild stinging hex towards Harry who yelped as it hit him. "Wow! You can keep your tongue still during a round of crucio, but you cry out in pain from a single stinging hex! You're pathetic, Potter!"

"I'm pathetic?" said Harry trembling, barely able to contain his anger, which had started to bubble up uncontrollably and burn into his skin. "I'd like to see how you hold up to a crucio or two!" And with that, Draco dropped to the floor screaming with anguishing pain. Harry continued to just sit there. He could feel the power coursing through his veins and he longed for the power to stay there forever. With a smirk of glee starting to graze his lips, his eyes started to dart everywhere as he realized what was going on and the fear sunk in. With one last glimpse of the terrified Draco, Harry slumped back into his bed, unconscious from the excess use of power.

**Bloopers:**

Cuddly-111: I just thought of something.

Tuxedokamenluver: What?

Cuddly-111: Snape must not have a lot of money.

Tuxedokamenluver: What makes you say that?

Cuddly-111: Cuz it looks like he can't even afford a shower!

Snape: I resent that!

Cuddly-111: Says who, greasy-boy?

Snape: Legilimens! Legilimens! I do not have greasy hair!

Tuxedokamenluver: Dude, Snape! That won't work! You want to modify her memory to do that!

Cuddly-111: Leave my brain alone! (Wraps arms around her head and disapparates)

Tuxedokamenluver: Now look what you've done! You naughty boy! Wait for me! (disapparates with Cuddly-111)

**A/N: **Hey everyone! I couldn't resist the bloopers. My beta helped me and that conversation sorta took place when I came to the part of "giving Snape a run for his money." Let us know what you think. Thanks for reading and sorry for the lengthy update.


	3. Discoveries and Gifts

**Last time:**

"_I'm pathetic?" said Harry trembling, barely able to contain his anger, which had started to bubble up uncontrollably and burn into his skin. "I'd like to see how you hold up to a crucio or two!" And with that, Draco dropped to the floor screaming with anguishing pain. Harry continued to just sit there. He could feel the power coursing through his veins and he longed for the power to stay there forever. With a smirk of glee starting to graze his lips, his eyes started to dart everywhere as he realized what was going on and the fear sunk in. With one last glimpse of the terrified Draco, Harry slumped back into his bed, unconscious from the excess use of power._

Discoveries and a Gift

When Harry woke up a short time later, the first thing he noticed was that he wasn't alone. Groaning, he tried to sit up only to have a soothing yet strong arm try to push him back down. "Rest Potter. You used up a lot of energy in that little display you just showed." With a shudder Harry reluctantly obeyed and settled back into the blankets.

"What happened?" he asked. "All I remember is…Malfoy! He was in here and then he started to pick on me and I lost control and he…he…"

"Shush Harry! I already know what happened and believe me, young Mr. Malfoy will be punished. Now relax and I will explain," said Voldemort while trying to sooth Harry (unsuccessfully).

"As you know, a wand is merely a tool through which one can channel their power or magic. You probably also are aware that when a witch or wizard gains certain feelings, their magic can tend to spike out of control, the most common emotion being that of anger. This is called accidental magic. But you only know the half of it. Accidental magic is just another, more discreet form, of what is called wandless magic. Furthermore, only pureblood wizards can learn wandless magic although they never succeed in doing more than a simple summoning charm. An heir to the house of Slytherin, Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, or Hufflepuff can learn to master their powers and use wandless magic to do anything they feel like, whether it is casting a simple lumos or casting a deadly Avada Kadavra."

"That still doesn't explain anything though," said Harry wondering what that had to do with him.

"Harry, do you not understand? You think you only used accidental magic, but you did not. Accidental magic does not allow one to cast a crucio at will. You used wandless magic Harry!" replied Voldemort starting to get impatient.

"But how could I have? I didn't mean to hurt Draco. I would never cast an unforgivable!" By this point, Harry was starting to get scared. He had cast an unforgivable! What could this mean? Was he really more evil than he thought? Shaking, Harry whispered in a small voice barely audible, "How am I supposed to control it?"

A flash of victory crossed the Dark Lord's eyes. Success! Potter would be his yet. All he would have to do now is train him and win his trust. With his trust, Voldemort would be able to successfully make Harry his heir and … well that would be telling!

"I can help you! But first, you may be wondering how it is that you can cast an unforgivable when only the heir of one of the four Hogwarts founders can do it. I have something that might be of interest to you."

Voldemort handed Harry a stack of legal looking documents. "I will leave you for now. You may read through those papers while you rest. I will send up a house elf with some dinner for you." And he turned to leave.

"Wait!" called Harry. Nervously, he asked, "If I'm going to be here a while, could…could you make my room a little more comfortable to live in? It reminds me too much of a hospital."

With a sigh of relief, the Dark Lord relented. "Of course!"

Frowning in concentration, he gave a flick of his wand and the room's décor changed. The bed became a beautiful four-poster bed with navy blue drapes and quilt. The sheets were a paler shade of baby blue and on the quilt was a pattern of scarlet quaffles, black bludgers, and gold snitches. The wardrobe remained in the corner while a small nightstand appeared next to the bed. A bookshelf and a cupboard for more private belongings zoomed over to the far wall and stood next to the wardrobe. Adding the final touches, a desk materialized on the wall opposite the wardrobe and a window appeared next to it. All in all, it was the coziest room Harry had ever seen.

"Th-Thank-you!" breathed Harry in awe.

With a small smile that actually seemed heartfelt, Voldemort replied, "No problem. Now get some rest!" and he left.

Sitting back in his bed, Harry's curiosity got the better of him. He grabbed the stack of papers from off the nightstand and started leafing through them. On closer inspection, it showed names with lines connecting them. It was Harry's lineage! He traced his finger from James Potter all the way back to the end. Godric Gryffindor! That explained things a little. He looked at his mother's lineage and found that Lily Evans reached back to Rowena Ravenclaw. Aunt Petunia was a squib! No wonder she hated magic. Musing through his thoughts, Harry didn't hear the house elf pop into his room.

"Excuse me Young Master but Inky is bringing you some food sir" said the elf.

"Thank-you Inky," said Harry taking the tray of food. Yumm! Roast potatoes and corn soup with a goblet of pumpkin juice.

"Young Master is so kind!" and the elf disappeared with a pop.

After eating, Harry started to yawn. 'Perhaps I should get some sleep' so he dosed off.

When he awoke, he was feeling much better. Noticing that it was 6:00, Harry decided to go to the Great Hall looking for some supper. Unfortunately, Voldemort was there with Lucius and much to Harry's dismay, Snape. Upon his entering the room, all three men looked up at him.

"Ahh, Harry! Come in, come in. We were just discussing you," said the Dark Lord.

"Er…" was Harry's brilliant response.

"How becoming of you Potter!" Snape sneered.

"Severus!" snapped Voldemort with and icy warning tone to his voice. "Now Harry, we have some things to discuss."

"Like what?" Harry growled, old anger returning.

"That will be enough of that tone with you, too!" said Voldemort using not quite the same tone with Harry as he had with Severus only a moment prior. He snapped his wrist lazily and sent a small stinging hex at Harry who yelped and hung his head in defeat.

'Man, I really hate him' he thought. "What do you wish to talk about, Sir?" he replied once again but more humbly so.

"That's better. You are learning my serpent! Now, we need to discuss your training," said the Dark Lord. "Professor Snape, here, will be teaching you potions, defense, and occlumency. Lucius will be teaching you glamour and offensive spells. I will be teaching you ligilimency and wandless magic. Eventually, I will also be teaching you how to become an animagus. Do you have any questions?"

"No. Not really."

"Good. Which brings me to my next topic. I need to have another Death Eaters meeting soon. I wish to present you as my heir then. Only the people in this room are aware of the circumstances. For the presentation, however, I will need to mark you and plan out what your outfit will be like. We also need to determine what a good name for you would be."

"Er…OK. May I eat now? I'm hungry," came the nervous response and a noise erupted into the air.

Malfoy smirked, his eyes cold as ice. "Ever the eloquent one Potter?"

All Harry did was glare at him.

"Very well, you may eat. Inky!" Voldemort called for the elf Harry had met earlier and when the elf appeared, said, "Bring Master Potter something to eat and make it snappy or else!"

"Yes right away, sir, of course, sir. Inky is bringing yous yours supper now!" squeaked the elf.

Harry sat down and waited for Inky to return. He didn't have long to wait however. The little elf returned quickly with a steaming tray of hot food.

"Thank-you Inky!" said Harry. "You may go now," he added exasperatedly as the elf started to sob.

Harry was hardly paying attention by now. What growing boy does pay attention when there is mouth-watering food around? Voldemort was observing Harry. When Harry had finished eating, the Dark Lord said, "Harry, what do you think of the House elf that was just here?"

Harry nearly choked on his forkful of food. "What? Inky?" questioned Harry, perplexed at why Voldemort was being so kind.

"No, Tabby! D'uh! Of course, Inky!" was the sarcastic reply.

"She's nice. I like her."

"Good, you may have her for your own. I was considering getting rid of her but since you want claim to her, you may keep her. Inky!" he called. With a pop, the elf appeared.

"Yes master, sir?" she asked.

"Come here," Voldemort waved his wand and said a couple of words that Harry couldn't distinguish. "You are now bound to the young master here as well as myself. Understand?"

With a nod of her head, Inky left to go do something else, perhaps to dust a piece of moldy old furniture.

Just then, Hedwig swooped down into dining hall and dropped Harry's test results and a new school supply list into his hands.

"Oh, yes!" added Voldemort. "I took the liberty of arranging it so that all your mail will be routed here instead of that filthy muggle trap. I plan on having your education surpassed that of what it would be at Hogwarts and you will obey my rules. Understood?"

"Yes Master!" said Harry with an evil glint in his eyes. "I'm glad I don't have to go back to that school where the muggle-loving fool can continue to try and manipulate me!"

Malfoy and Snape dropped their forks and stared at said kid, mouths agape. Voldemort snapped at them.

"If you two are done impersonating a couple of fish now, Harry may go to bed. We will get your school supplies tomorrow and you will start training the after. Good-night little serpent."

"Good night!" and Harry left for bed anxiously waiting to see what tomorrow would bring.

**Bloopers:**

Voldemort: Unless you wish to be cursed, DON'T FORGET TO READ THE BLOOPERS!!!!

Tuxedokamenluver: Oh, don't be cruel! Ewwwww what did you do that for?!!!

Cuddly-111: Sorry it's not my fault I spit when I sneeze!

Tuxedokamenluver: wipes it off her face Still… yuck!!

Cuddly-111: I blame Voldemort!

Voldemort: What? Why me?

Tuxedokameluver: Don't look at me for answers. Gosh! whispers behind her hand Besides, she scares me sometimes, too!

Cuddly-111: I heard that! Anyway, you smell, Voldemort! I swear you take as many baths as Snape – NONE!!!

Snape: I resent that! I shower at least once a month!

Tuxedokamenluver: Still, that's more than Voldemort!

C&T together: Ewww!!!


	4. Diagon Alley

A/N: It's been a while. Here's the next two chapters to make up for the wait! Enjoy!

**Last Time:**

"_I plan on having your education surpassed that of what it would be at Hogwarts and you will obey my rules. Understood?"_

"_Yes Master!" said Harry with an evil glint in his eyes. "I'm glad I don't have to go back to that school where the muggle-loving fool can continue to manipulate me!"_

**Diagon Alley**

The next morning, Harry awoke with a start. He had been dreaming about his parents' death again and was starting to wonder how in the world he had allowed himself to side with such a being. 'For the love of Merlin! He killed my parents!' thought Harry.

'_Yes, but don't forget, he was honest about it! Dumbledore has only ever spun a web of deceit and lies!'_

'True…He never did tell me about anything. He always said I was too young, that there would be time for explanations when I was older.'

'_Exactly! And that's why we joined Lord Pantalon de Poulet,' _said that annoying voice that seemed to be popping up more frequently.

'Hmmm…Lord Chicken Pants! I like that,' mused Harry who suddenly snorted.

"I didn't know that I could speak French!"

Nor did I! > hissed Voldemort in parsletongue.

Harry jumped. Attempting to suppress a creeping snarl, Harry hastily tried to hiss back in parsletongue.

"What do you want?"

Voldemort raised a single eyebrow causing the younger wizard to start laughing hysterically.

"What?"

Still laughing, "You! …Your face! …You almost look human!"

Wiping a tear from his eye, Harry more somberly asked while trying not to whine, "Why can't I speak parsletongue without having to face a snake?"

Getting annoyed, the Dark Lord replied, "It will come with practice. And as for my humanity, I believe we already discussed this. Now, you are going to Diagon Alley today so hurry up and get ready."

Turning his back, Voldemort left the room.

'Grouch' thought Harry who decided to stick out his tongue at the retreating form of Lord Voldemort.

About 15 minutes later, Harry joined Voldemort in the dining hall. Hoping not to be noticed, he slowly started to eat. There were a lot of things on the young wizard's mind. For one, how was he to go to Diagon Alley and not be recognized? Two, who would he be going with? Three, how was he to get money from his vault without being identified? These thoughts and more swam through his head as he slowly nibbled on his porridge. The sad reality was that his porridge and thus his musing, didn't last long.

As Harry was finishing his last mouthful of pumpkin juice to rinse down the porridge, a knock at the door came.

"Enter!" came the Dark Lord's cold response.

In came Malfoy followed closely by Snape and none other than Draco. Upon noticing the new arrival, Harry tensed. He eyed Draco coldly while the three other men bowed deeply before their lord.

"My lord, you wished to see us?" asked Snape.

"Yes, I want the three of you to escort young Harry here to Diagon Alley today. Lucius, you will perform a glamour charm and pass him off as one of Draco's cousins. Severus, if you're questioned, simply say that the boy, though Draco's cousin, is actually staying with you while you give him a crash course on potions for the summer. You will be back by lunch. Do I make myself clear?"

"Of course, master!" and the three left the room with Harry tagging along.

The foursome approached the anti-apparition barriers and halted. Lucius turned to Harry and wrapped him over the head with his wand while muttering something along the lines of "glamoria specialis".

The teen just glared.

The party stepped over the boundaries. Immediately Lucius grabbed Draco's hand in preparation for side-along apparition. Snape growled deep in his throat and reluctantly grabbed Har – no, Pot – no, the Dark Prince roughly by the upper arm and then apparated to Diagon Alley.

Heading to Gringotts, Harry noticed that everyone seemed to be trying to avoid their little party. Glancing quickly at his enemy and then at his most hated professor, he decided to just ignore it.

When they got to the bank, Snape put his arm out to bring Harry to a halt. About to argue, he was cut off as Lucius effortlessly cast an imperious curse without being noticed. A Gringotts goblin approached them and they were taken to Harry and Draco's vaults so as to collect their money.

After they collected their money, they went to Flourish and Blotts and then Madame Malkins. They visited the apothecary and even got to buy some more owl treats for Hedwig and Draco's owl too.

As the party of four headed back to the Leaky Cauldron to apparate back to Riddle Manor, they passed by Florean Fortesques Ice Cream Parlor where Harry saw Ron and Hermione enjoying each a cone while discussing their new school supplies.

As if reading his mind, Snape grabbed on to Harry's shoulder and said, "don't even think it Potter! Make one attempt to contact Weasley and Granger and you'll be ruing the day that you were born! Now let's go. The dark lord is waiting."

Harry growled in protest and muttered under his breath.

"Greasy git!"

Snape however heard this and cuffed Harry upside the head.

"I heard that!"

Several minutes later, they arrived at Riddle Manor. Again, Lucius wrapped Harry over the head with his wand but this time muttered, "Glamoria deleo". Harry took his packages to his room and put them away. When he came back downstairs to eat, he met the dark lord. Suddenly furious, Harry verbally attacked him.

"Why did Draco have to come with us? Better yet, why did I have to go with Snape and Malfoy? You do realize that Draco is going to tell all the slytherins that you have me trapped right? What about..."

Voldemort chose this moment to cut Harry off.

"Snape and Malfoy took you because they are the only servants that I trust. Draco went because he had to get his school supplies too. And don't worry about Draco talking. He doesn't know that you were there. He believes he spent a morning with his father and godfather."

At Harry's questioning glance, the Dark lord elaborated.

"You really are as stupid as Snape gives you credit for. Think! Are you a wizard or not? I cast memory charm so that Draco won't ever remember you being there with him. Now go and do something else while waiting for supper."

With that, Harry left the room. Perhaps he'd go have a lie down for a while.

* * *

Later that nite, at supper, Voldemort addressed Harry.

"I have decide to post-pone your lessons until next week. I need to have a meeting and I wish to present you as my heir at the least." 'If not more' he thought.

"Anyway, I need to come up with a special outfit, a title, and your own special mark. I won't have you branded with the mark of a Death Eater cuz you'll be so much more than that. I don't want you to feel trapped so I've decided that you may choose these things. Can you possibly have the ideas ready for two-days time?"

"Yeah, I'm not as dumb as Snape gives me credit for. I'll come up with something. You will accept my choices no matter what?" asked Harry getting suspicious.

"Of course! I already told you that I don't want you to be my prisoner. I will see you at breakfast tomorrow."

With that, Harry was left to brainstorm alone in his room for the rest of the nite. When he awoke, he knew what he wanted. After preparing for breakfast, Harry headed downstairs where he met up with Voldemort.

"My lord?" said Harry.

Voldemort turned to face Harry, surprise at the address evidently on his face.

Harry approached the man and whispered something in his ear. When both men broke apart, the evil glint in their eyes portrayed a cruelness that most people wouldn't have ever thought possible of the wizarding world's saviour. Voldemort was the first to break the silence.

"It's perfect!"

A/N: Ok. Another chap is up. Now I need your opinions. Should I have Harry as V's:

a) Lover?

b) Son?

-If son:

a) Biological?

b) Adopted?

Either way, Harry will still take after V. Depending on your choices, this could get more interesting. If lover, I'm warning you now, the rating may and probably will go up. This is the only warning so think carefully before you go and click on the little lilac 'go' button!


	5. Presentation Preparations

Last Time:

_Harry approached the man and whispered something in his ear. When both men broke apart, the evil glint in their eyes portrayed a cruelness that most people wouldn't have ever thought possible of the wizarding world's saviour. Voldemort was the first to break the silence._

"_It's perfect!"_

Presentation Preparations 

The rest of that day was spent in relaxation. The Dark Lord had loved Harry's ideas and decided to spend the day having fun – not Harry's idea of fun, but whatever.

Harry was currently lying in bed thinking about how when he went on his first raid, Dumbledore wouldn't know what hit him! Lost in thought, he didn't hear the house elf that appeared in his room.

"Master Harry, sir?" squeaked the little elf.

Harry jumped! When had Inky entered his room?

"Inky! What are you doing here?" he asked.

"I am in charge of creating your robes, sir! I already have your measurements. I just need to know what colour to make them," replied the elf.

"Well, I need three pairs at least."

Harry whispered to the elf what colour combinations to use on the various robes. Inky jumped and squealed with joy.

"Oh, Older Master was right in picking you as his heir! What wonderful choices of robe colours. Inky can have them made by tomorrow morning."

The elf left the room as suddenly as it appeared. Harry decided to go get something to eat but was spared the trouble when Voldemort came in bearing a tea tray.

"So, has Inky come to learn of how she must make your robes yet?" the older wizard questioned.

Harry replied, "Yeah, she just left. She seemed rather ecstatic when I told her."

Harry grinned evilly.

"She also seemed to know of the other things we discussed – like my name and mark. She said that you did well in choosing me for heir."

"I'm glad she approves! After all, you are now my unofficial heir, Harry. Or should I say, Prince Voleurdevie?" cackled Voldemort.

"You have chosen well for a name!"

"Of course I have!" replied Harry. "It translates as 'thief of life' and it sounds similar to your name. What's wrong with Lord Flight-of-Death and Prince Thief-of-Life?"

"It's a perfectly good name!" responded the older wizard. Taking a moment to sip on some tea, he continued.

"Listen. I was originally going to wait until tomorrow nite to mark you but I decided that I want to present you tomorrow. Therefore I want to meet you tonite at 7:00 sharp in my own private study just off of my chambers. I will mark you there. Am I understood?"

Harry thought about it for a second and decided to comply. Why fight what was going to happen? He was the one who accepted Voldemort's offer to become heir in the first place. Looking at his master, Harry responded with a quick yes sir and left his room to go exploring.

Hplvhplvhplvhplvhplvhplvhplv

Later that nite, Harry was pacing in Voldemort's study, wondering how he was going to be marked. When Voldemort entered from across the room a moment later, presumably from his chambers or the washroom, Harry abruptly halted and turned around.

"Took you long enough," he snapped.

Voldemort's eyes narrowed.

"Watch your language!" he chastised. "Now get over here and sit down."

Harry took a seat by the bureau and eyed the older wizard as he dug out his wand. Voldemort, who had noticed Harry's gaze looked directly at him and spoke so softly, he might as well have had whispered.

"Yes. You are wondering if this will hurt. And you're right, it will."

Harry didn't have to ask Voldemort to repeat himself. He had been perfectly audible. Harry bit down on his lip in contemplation as his new master approached him. When Voldemort was standing directly in front of Harry, he pulled his sleeves up and positioned his wand just between his own body and Harry's head.

"Levitus Vestigium!" he commanded and proceeded to trace Harry's scar with his wand.

At the touch of the wand on his forehead, Harry screamed. The pain! It was excruciating! Finally, it stopped. Harry just slouched in his chair and panted. Catching his breath he looked up.

"Is it done yet?" he asked.

Voldemort just nodded.

"You will now be able to tell when I am summoning you. It was a good idea, really. We already had that connection and now you can go about town and no one will ever notice that you are marked as the next dark lord."

"I know!" said Harry. "I'm smarter than people give me credit for you know. Will the other mark hurt as much?"

"No but you should still drink this and then get some sleep," answered the Dark Lord while passing a vile of pain relief potion spiked with a calming drought to his newly marked heir. While Harry chugged the potion back, he added, "I will do the other mark at the death eaters meeting tomorrow. Good nite, my Prince!"

Going to his own room and laying down on the bed, Harry swiftly fell into a deep and untroubled sleep.

**A/N: **Well, my chapters are going to be shorter as I will get through the story too quickly other wise. I hope everyone has enjoyed the last 2 chaps. And don't forget to vote on the questions mentioned on the prior chap. Your input will decide my story. Thanks for the support guys.


	6. Revelations

**A/N:** a.) biological son - 2 votes  
b.) Lover - 1 vote

Bio wins!!

**Last Time:**

_While Harry chugged the potion back, he added, "I will do the other mark at the death eaters meeting tomorrow. Good nite, my Prince!"_

_Going to his own room and laying down on the bed, Harry swiftly fell into a deep and untroubled sleep._

**Revelations **

When Harry awoke the next morning, the first thing he noticed upon placing his glasses on his face was that his new robes were hanging over the back of a chair at the desk in the corner. Picking them up he examined them. They were perfectly cut and sewn with intricately patterned buttons and clasps. Choosing one, he hurriedly got dressed and headed down stairs to eat in the dining hall.

Voldemort was already seated at the table enjoying a plate of pancakes and a goblet of pumpkin juice while reading _The Daily Prophet_. When Harry walked in, he looked up and approved of what the young wizard was wearing.

Harry was wearing a deep scarlet red robe, a traditional Gryffindor colour. However, the robe was adorned with buttons coloured the bright silver of Slytherin. Each button was engraved with a little snake or lion in an alternating pattern. Each sleeve of the robe had silver cuffs. The collar and hem of his robes were also silver as was the thread. It was a robe fit for a prince.

Voldemort looked back down at his paper and continued to eat while Harry started dishing up his own plate of pancakes. Voldemort finished first.

He sighed and said, "Harry. Before I present you as my chosen heir tonight, there is something you need to know."

Harry, who had a forkful of food halfway up to his mouth, looked up and said, "What now?"

"As you know, my death eaters love to torture innocents. One of their more favourite and classical methods of torture, besides the cruciatus curse, is that of rape. I myself usually do not partake in such activities, but one night, I was weak."

By now, Harry was dumbstruck. Where was this going? Wasn't James his father like he'd always been told?

"I was furious with Lily and James Potter. They had got away from me three times already. I wanted to hurt Lily with more pain than just the cruciatus could ever cause. So I took Malfoy and Nagini with me and confronted them at their home in Godric's Hollow. While Malfoy did battle with Potter, Nagini was able to easily bind him powerless with her own body. Nagini told me a moment later that the woman, Lily, was in heat. So I raped her. In front of her own husband, I raped her, mercilessly. When I finished, I obliviated Potter so that only Lily would know what had happened.

"What I didn't count on was her running to Dumbledore the moment I left. The old fool obliviated her of the memory too. Then he fed them some love potion in their teas and they went home like nothing had happened. They did it too. Another thing I couldn't foresee was James's sperm competing with mine. A rare thing happened."

Harry continued to just gape and gawk at Voldemort. How could this man just up and tell him all this as if nothing had ever happened? While he was still eating at that? Voldemort continued.

"We both fertilized your mother's egg. Such a thing is rare but it can happen when two males have sex with the same woman in a short period of time. This can only happen to wizarding kind as I've learned. So these documents," he waved his hand and conjured some papers, Harry's lineage papers to be exact, "are still accurate but not completely so. Only Dumbledore and I are aware of what happened. He told your parents to go into hiding to be safe and created a prophecy saying that I would come to kill you. You see, he knew that I wanted to claim you and so he did what he could to keep you from me."

Voldemort ended his story here and Harry asked, "So you're saying that you are… that you are my…"

"Yes," said Voldemort interrupting. "Harry, I am your father!" (**A/N:** Sorry guys, couldn't resist!)

"So you're saying that the reason I can talk to snakes and do highly advanced magic at such a young age," said Harry, "is not because you transferred powers to me but because you, mom, and dad all passed them on to me by being descendants of Slytherin, Ravenclaw, and Gryffindor?"

"Yes," answered Voldemort. "I didn't invite you to be my heir just for the fun of it but because you have my blood and are my legitimate heir anyway. You would've been my heir whether you agreed to or not. So, you have the rest of the afternoon to prepare for the meeting. Your mark will not hurt you as it does the others because we already have a bond between us. However, if you step out of line, I could will it to be painful. Am I understood?"

"Yes… er… What should I call you?" questioned the younger wizard.

" 'Father' will do."

"Yes Father," replied Harry. Harry decided to read a book until it was time to prepare for that night's meeting. As he retreated he heard he father call for him to wear his dress robes for the night and he said he would.

Hplvhplvhplvhplvhplvhplvhplvhplv

All the death eaters felt their marks burn. He knew because all those that were loyal to him turned up. After they had all had their turn at bowing before him and a couple of those that were late had been crucioed, he told them a story much along the same lines as the one he had told to his heir earlier that morning. Upon conclusion of said story, he gestured towards the door next to him.

Proudly he announced, "I now present to you, my heir!"

The double oak doors he had gestured at flung open to reveal an empty hallway.

Voldemort was seething mad at this point. How dare his own son stand him up like that?

Two floors up and a couple doors down, a teenaged boy in glasses with a lightning bolt scar woke up screaming in the library. When that boy got downstairs, boy was he going to be in trouble. He would pay for making a fool of his father…

**A/N:** Wow! I can't believe I updated so quickly! Cheers for me! Don't expect other updates to be this fast though. Sorry guys. I crashed my car and have a lot of homework as well a job to take care of. Have to get out of debt. Anyway, enjoy!


	7. First Death Eater Meeting

Chapter 7 – The Meeting

I awoke rather suddenly. As I groggily tried to recall what had disturbed me from my slumber, I found a lurking pain in my scar so intense that I started to scream. Oh God, how it hurt! With watering eyes, I sorely wished for the pain to go away! As it started to subside, I at last recalled where I was supposed to be. The meeting! Father wanted to present me to his Death Eaters tonight. How could I have forgotten? I rushed out of the library and down the flight of steps. I have no idea how it happened but, somewhere along the way, I must have panicked about my outfit for as I approached the throne room, I no longer found myself wearing my attire of red robes from earlier that day. I was now dressed in my royal robes, instead of my common ones.

My robes were a dark shade of navy blue. The buttons and clasps were gold as were the seams, thread, and inner lining. This robe had miniature eagles and lions alternating on the buttons. While my common robes were made out of a light cotton material, this robe – my royal robes – were made out of soft velvet.

As I neared the throne room my heart went into overdrive furiously pumping the adrenaline flooding my veins. The doors were open and it then confirmed my earlier assumptions – I had missed my cue and Father was furious! I slowed and tried to catch my breath as I came within 5 feet of the door. Embarrassed, I stepped into the room and awaited the reactions of Father and his followers.

"RIDDLE!!" No mistaking that voice. Father called me forward using the name we had planned earlier and I cautiously approached. A few days ago, I wouldn't have been caught dead doing what I was right now. I further surprised myself by doing something the light side would be ashamed of doing. I knelt. I knelt down on one knee and turned my gaze to the floor. It wasn't a bow but I was none the less giving a sign of respect to my father. I was trying to say 'Look Father! I'm a good boy, see? I know my place is to be the submissive son, the prince. Please don't hurt me!' I knew before I had even entered the room that I was going to be punished and punished severely. After all, Father and I hadn't become all that entirely close yet as we had only been together for a few days.

"Well! Now that my heir has finally saw fit to join us here this evening, perhaps we should continue the meeting by showing him what happens to my followers when they disobey my orders!" By now, Father was talking in such a low voice that it sent shivers up my spine. I shuddered and he continued to address his servants.

"For the purpose of this punishment, you may treat him as his former self: Harry Potter. However, this shall be a one-time only occurrence – I hope!" The last part was directed at me as I gulped down my fear. I knew what was coming. Without further warning, "Crucio!" Father attacked. So did his Death Eaters. Hexes and curses of varying degrees and pain levels were tossed towards me and I writhed and shrieked wishing it was over. After an eternity, it finally stopped!

"Well now! I hope my heir has learned his lesson! I don't want to have to repeat it!" growled Father. I stared at my shoes numbly.

"Of course not Father. It won't happen again," I weakly replied. Here I dared to glance at Father to see what his reaction would be. Our eyes met and somehow, through our bond I guess, I got the feeling that it was ok. Was it just for show?

_Come! Take your place by my side._

Holy crap! I had forgotten we could communicate through the bond. Hesitantly, I went to take my place in the circle at Father's right hand. This put me between Father and Snape. On Father's other side stood Malfoy Sr. If my suspicions were correct, and I'm sure they were, you could tell a Death Eater's status by where he stood in the circle. The unfortunate soul, who was the newest member, was standing directly across the circle from Father.

The meeting waged on and I stood where I was watching and listening. Father tortured a few more idiots who couldn't even follow simple orders like "do not move from that spot" and "don't let him out of your sight". It was sad, really. Occasionally Father would allow Snape or Malfoy to torture a few Death Eaters who were so far down the chain that they weren't even worth Father's time.

Finally the meeting drew to a close. I was wondering if Father would ever get around to marking the Death Eaters with my mark. _Come!_ Geez, what's with the one-worded commands? I guess now was the time to do so. Stepping forward into the center of the circle and pulling me with him, he addressed those gathered around.

"And now, I have one final item to bring to mind tonight. You all know to obey my orders without question or hesitation. My word is law. Well, my heir will have the same authority. You will obey him as you would me for anything he tells you, I have probably already told him to tell you. Furthermore, you will take his mark. It will work the same way mine does. Torqueo Vestigium!"

Without warning, Father cast the spell that would brand my mark into their skin. With a unanimous cry of pain, almost every follower clutched at their left forearm, just under the spot where their currently existing mark was visible. Snape and Malfoy however, did nothing to indicate the pain they were surely in. The ability to ignore such pain must be one of the reasons why they are the highest ranking Death Eaters.

Everyone, with the exception of Father and I, now sported two marks. The first mark belonged to Father – the skull with the protruding serpent for the tongue. The second mark belonged to me of course. It was a lion with a eagle sitting on its back, wings spread. The prominent feature of my mark was the serpent that wound itself around the bodies of the two creatures as if trying to strangle them. It was the king of my mark, each animal showing my blood lineage, and the serpent showed that that was the part of my heritage that I was choosing to act upon.

The meeting was over and everyone was dismissed. Slowly and with exhaustion and lingering pain I forced myself to go upstairs to my bedroom. Too tired and sore to do much of anything, I hastily cast a quick scourgify on myself. With the dirt gone, I changed my clothes and fell into bed. Just as I was about to drift off into a fitful sleep a knock came at the door.

"Come in!" I mumbled sleepily. Father entered and I looked at him with one eye. He sat at the edge of the foot of the bed and spoke so softly that I wasn't quite sure if I was hearing him in my head or not. At least he wasn't speaking parsletongue – I don't know if I'd've been able to understand!

"I can see that you're tired. We will discuss tonight at breakfast tomorrow. Here, take this, it will help with the pain." He handed me a vial of pain relieving potion. I think that's what it was; it did relieve some of my pain. Father got up and left my room and I drifted off into a dreamless and pain-free sleep…

**A/N:** Yah, I know – way too long before an update! I'm in my first year of university so I'm having problems updating at a decent interval. Sorry! I switched pov for a more interesting turn of events. Torqueo Vestigium is latin for branded mark. I hope you guys and gals enjoyed this chapter. Cream puffs for every reviewer! Till next time!


End file.
